


Love Story

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny moves to Las Vegas and finds more than he expected</p><p>Pairing: Warrick Brown/Danny Messer, one sided Danny/Mac in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Becca
> 
> Years ago I asked people to give me pairings to write for - this was one of those that I actually wrote :)

Love Story

Six months ago he had admitted defeat and quit his job in New York. Stella had gotten in contact with Catherine Willows whom she had met at a conference and practically arranged this job for him. He still kept in contact with her, Don and Sheldon, giving daily updates on how he was. In the beginning it was so they’d know he was getting over Mac and later on it became pleasure to simply hear what’s happened in New York, because deep down he still missed it.

Back then he had only wanted a new start and who would have thought that he’d find someone who could actually drive Mac Taylor from his heart. Warrick had done just that.

They had all included him from the start and at first it had made him uncomfortable since they all knew why he had quit New York, Stella having shared that bit of news. However after some time he had realised that they didn’t hold it against him, that they didn’t pity him. Warrick had taken it upon himself to play his guide in the beginning, so he’d know his way around the most important parts both for work and free time as Warrick had revealed that he knew all the gay hotspots.

The outings they had together, sometimes with Greg, resulted in them becoming closer, something he never really had in New York. He didn’t have any gay friends in New York, mostly because he was too busy with his job and too focused on Mac to be interested in finding other people to connect with. He had practically put his social life on hold for Mac and work.

He still remembered waking up one day and realising that he hadn’t thought about Mac in a week, that he had instead been giddy in anticipation of going out with Warrick and being annoyed when work stopped their plans. And then one night, he had looked at Warrick and just knew he was in love and that it was way different than what he felt for Mac. Not only because it actually stood a chance, but because there was no hero worship, like what he had felt for Mac in the beginning, there was nothing that made him want to rebel to reassure himself of his position. It was a friendship that had turned to more for him.

At first he had been afraid to say something, not wanting to ruin their friendship. He had analysed their relationship from all angles, wondering if anything more than friendship would fit in and then he had dared to ask Greg. And as lucky as he was, before Greg could answer, Warrick had stood in the door, answering himself. He had been scared to death in that moment, realising that the other man had overheard his confession and worried about the reaction. In the end there had been no need. Warrick had admitted his own feelings and that he hadn’t done anything since Danny was still getting over Mac.

They had talked over everything else after their shift, drinking beer in Danny’s flat. Nothing had changed after that, except that when they went out together they’d hold hands and occasionally they’d kiss. It took a week before they shared a bed and a week after that they had come out to the rest of the team. It had meant that they didn’t work that many cases together, but it didn’t really matter. All that really mattered was they were together, that Warrick had driven Mac out of his heart and started mending it.

He knew that Mac wasn’t at fault for his heart break. He had never confessed his feelings, although he had been pretty obvious on occasion. His past had also stood between them and, by now, he realised that it never was meant to be. Maybe he’d call Mac up one day and tell him everything, but for now he’d enjoy being around Warrick, he’d enjoy being a CSI without his name hanging over him.

Snuggling even further into Warrick, he sighed in content. They were both children of the cities they grew up in and yet they still fit together so perfectly. Nothing would ever be able to make him leave Vegas and Warrick again, because he had finally found the place where he belonged.

**The End.**


End file.
